


Filthy Rich|Yandere Rich Adoptive Father x Reader

by FloatyFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood, F/M, Hate, Love, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Yandere, Yandere, yandere father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatyFlower/pseuds/FloatyFlower
Summary: Elliot Diedrich is a multi-billionaire, who has everything within his reach except the ability to have children of his own.So, what happens, when you, a child of thirteen comes into his sight.He made your parents give you up for adoption(sell) for ten million dollars.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry to inform you, but you can't have children"

That news bothered Elliot to no end, the idea of having everything from looks to hundreds of billions of dollars, yet the inability to have a child of his blood devasted him.

And for hearing such horrible news, Elliot destroyed the person who told him this news.

He bought the hospital, and fired the man, making sure he won't work at other hospitals.

Right now, he is at an orphanage, trying to pick a child to adopt.

But, so far, no children are matching his description of the perfect child who is lucky enough to be his son or daughter.

"Have you made your choice, sir?" Elliot turns his attention to his personal assistant, Leonardo Hunter.

"All those children look ugly, no wonder why they haven't gotten adopted yet, ugh"

A disgusted look appears on the thirty-year-old man as those words escape his mouth, not caring if he has hurt the delicate feelings of those orphans.

"This is the last orphanage in the country, so you might have to reconsider," Leonardo points out nervously.

"Reconsider what? Adopting an ugly boring child?" 

The orphanage owner wanted to say anything, but she couldn't know that if she did so, the blond man is going to ruin her career and life.

People might think that Elliot was born with a golden spoon in his mouth, but the truth he was dirt poor, and all those billions were made with hardship.

Even if he felt pain since his childhood, that doesn't mean he is going to be merciful towards anyone.

Just like how he stepped on, he enjoys the feeling of stepping on others without any remorse.

Without saying another word, Elliot walks out of the orphanage with Leonardo trailing behind like a lost puppy.

\------------------

"What is today's schedule, Leo?" Elliot asks, not removing his eyes from his expensive tablet.

"We have three meetings today, one wi-" Leo gets cut off.

"Cancel them off, I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone today, I will finish signing up the last few contracts then I will return home" 

"But, the investors might get angry"

"And? they need me, not the other way around" Elliot claims calmly.

It is true, everyone knows that his companies are one of the biggest investing magnets in the country, no in the world.

Elliot bites his lips while viewing the private massages on his Instagram, even though he rarely does that, but right now he is bored, so why not?

Most of them are flirtatious, some from celebrities, others from average people.

But there is one single message that didn't make him cringe in disgust.

_You look like my favorite anime character_

It wasn't the message that attracted his attention, but the girl who sent it to him

**(Y/n)otakuchan**

Her profile picture is interesting to the point it made him chuckle, the (h/c) haired girl is cosplaying as a character from an anime show.

Leo is surprised to hear his boss look genuinely happy as the handsome man shows only three emotions, disinterest, disgust, and sternness.

"Leo

"Yes, sir?"

"I want to adopt that girl" 

Leo's eyes widen as Elliot shows him the Instagram account.

"But, she already has parents, you cannot adopt her, sir" The CEO's eyes narrow slightly.

"I will adopt this child...no I'm going to buy the girl, so you better find where this girl lives, Leo"

\----------

_One week later_

"Excuse me, what?!!" 

"You heard us, from today on, you are not our daughter"

Hearing your mother say those words shattered your heart, causing you to feel betrayed. 

"Why?" Your voice cracks, as you utter out this question, trying to hold in your tears.

"We gave you up for adoption" your father's response shocked you.

"I don't understand"

"What your father is trying to say, is that you are going to have a much better life as an adoptive daughter of a billionaire." (M/n) explains, causing (F/n) to agree with her.

Before you could say anything, the doorbell rings.

"This must be him" 

You watch as your father walks out of the living room, before returning back with two men a few minutes later.

Your mouth almost drops when you realize that one of the two men is the richest man in the country, Elliot Diedrich.

"Can someone explain what is exactly going on here?" Elliot smiles at you, stepping towards you slowly.

"I have paid your parents ten million dollars to adopt you" He admits bluntly.

"Mr.Diedrich you promised not to tell (Y/n) that!" Your mother exclaims.

"Why shouldn't I _my daughter_ that her biological parents sold her for money, I think she has the right to know"

Finally, the tears fall down your face, feeling heartbroken.

"There is no need to cry, sweetheart" Elliot grabs your face with his two hands, wiping your tears with his thumbs.

"You think of that as a blessing, as from today on, I will be all you need"

For some reason, when you process what just happened right now.

You realize that the nice and cheery Elliot Diedrich in interviews is a completely different person in reality.

And you have a feeling that this 'blessing' he spoke about is not really what it appears to be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh stop with those tears, or your eyes will sour up from all that crying" Elliot orders, rolling his eyes, not feeling any sympathy for you.

You wipe your tears with the handkerchief he gave to you when you entered the car.

"Isn't that considered human trafficking?" Leonardo's eyes widen in realization, while Elliot stays calm.

"Let us search up the meaning of human trafficking, shall we?" 

Your brows furrow in confusion as you watch your adoptive father unlock his tablet, and start searching for something.

"Uh ha, there it is" Elliot exclaims.

"Human trafficking is the trade of humans for forced labor, s*xual slavery, or commercials s*xual exploitation for the trafficker or others. This may encompass providing a spouse in the context of forced marriage, or the extraction of organs or tissues, including for surrogacy and ova removal."

He finishes reading the article about the definition of human trafficking from Wikipedia and looks up at you with a smug smile.

"I see nothing that states that buying and adopting a child is human trafficking, sweetheart" you roll your eyes at him.

"It doesn't have to state that, selling and buying a human being is human trafficking" the CEO snorts, before grabbing you harshly by the face, pulling you closer to his face by force.

"I don't care about what you think, you are mine now, I own you, so you better start calling me Papa" you cringe after he lets go of your face.

"Why can't you just have a child of your own or adopt one from an orphanage?" 

"Well, obviously, I can't have a child of my own, secondly, all the children in orphanages look too ugly to be my children" you raise an eyebrow. 

"Why me?" Elliot shrugs.

"Why not you? You match the description of daddy's little girl" when Elliot notices the looks on yours and Leonardo's face, he quickly corrects himself.

"Don't let your mind take you far, sweetie. what I meant is that you match the description of an adorable young girl, who can get whatever she wants by asking her rich father" you narrow your eyes at him, not believing him.

Elliot sighs, and rolls his eyes, already getting a headache from all this arguing.

However, deep down he loves that you are speaking to him, your voice is nice to listen to.

"Listen, I know you hate me and think that I'm evil like those Disney villains, but I'm a kind-hearted person-" you cut him off.

"Really?''

"...Well, the only one I'm going to treat with kindness is you, however, I don't care about other people, they deserve to get stepped on"

His honesty shocked you as much as it brought you comfort to know he won't harm you in any way possible.

"And I also have a big surprise for you"

\-----------------

"What the..." your mouth drops in shock at the sight in front of you.

"I heard you like reading, so why not have your room filled with book and manga on a big shelf just for you, sweetheart" 

Your eyes scan the huge shelves, that held various books and mangas.

You turn your attention back to Elliot who is looking at you with a genuinely happy expression.

For the first time in his life, Elliot feels happy that he made another person happy.

Not through charity

Not through accepting them at work.

Not through promotion.

The sight of seeing you happy surprisingly gives him a warm feeling on the inside.

"Thank you...Papa" you hesitate on saying the last word, but decided to say it anyway.

After all, your biological father sold you, so why not consider Elliot your new father even though he illegally adopted you by buying you from your parents.

"There are a few rules I need you to follow" you fight the urge to object.

Everything has a price, doesn't it?

"Rule number one, I want you to be on your best behavior all the time, especially when we attend parties" you nod your head slowly at him.

"Seems easy," you say, shrugging your shoulders.

"You still haven't heard the rest, (Y/n)"

"Well, I'm sure that the other rules aren't going to be hard to follow" he chuckles at your confidence.

"Rule number two, any type of _romantic_ relationship isn't allowed with anyone" Elliot emphasis the word 'romantic' with disgust while you shrug.

"I wasn't going to, I'm only emotionally devoted to fictional characters" Elliot ignores you.

"Rule number three, and this is the last rule, you have to delete all your social media accounts as you aren't allowed to make any new ones" you shook your head quickly.

"What?! NO!" You exclaim, feeling terrified at the thought of having your social life being deleted.

"I knew that you were going to object, so I had one of my hackers delete them for you" 

The shock is too much for you, that your legs give up from under you.

Thankfully, Elliot catches you just in time before you could hate the ground.

The fact that he deleted your Instagram account which had over a million followers, and your YouTube which had about five hundred thousand subscribers, and also your Reddit which you had most of your fans on, made you want to kill him. 

''Don't take it too hard on yourself, I did it for your own good, sweetheart'' you remove yourself out of his arms.

''How is it for my own good? all my hard work is gone with the wind'' you choke out, feeling tears of anger threatening to fall down your face.

''We don't know what type of perverts view your social life images, so don't go off on me for trying to protect you from them'' you bite your bottom lip so hard, trying not to snap at him.

"If fame is what you are after" he places both his hands on your shoulders.

"Then once I announce tomorrow that I have adopted you, people, from all around the world eyes will be directed towards you" his light green eyes meet your own (e/c) eyes.

"You aren't (Y/n) (L/n) anymore, you are now (Y/n) Diedrich, the daughter of one of the richest people in the world" He places a kiss on your cheek before pulling away.

"So, stop being the pathetic little poor girl you used to be, princess"


	3. Chapter 3

The cameras' flashing nearly blinded as you walk beside Elliot past the reporters.

"Mr.Diedrich! Is it true that this young girl is your daughter?" A recorder gets shoved in your adoptive father's face.

Elliot suddenly stops forcing you to do the same, however, you grab into his arm in nervousness.

"Indeed, I have adopted (Y/n) yesterday" the blond answers politely with a fake smile, as he pats your head with his free hand.

"So, it is true that you cannot have children, sir?" you look at Elliot whose smile hasn't flattered for even a second at the question.

"I don't see any difference between adopting and having a biological child, both need ultimate care and love" you almost wanted to throw up at the cringe-worthy lines.

With that Elliot starts walking again, dragging you along his side, as his guards clear the path for you and him.

You hear him mumble under his breath which you almost didn't hear.

_"Back off, peasants"_

You thought that the prideful rich people only existed in movies and stories, but Elliot proved yoy wrong.

"Please wait, Mr.Diedrich!"

"We have many questions to ask you!"

You let out a gasp when one of the paparazzi suddenly seize your wrist.

Before even the bodyguards could take action, the CEO grasps the reporter's wrist which is holding yours, making everyone go silent.

"I would be happy if you remove your hand off my daughter or do you want to rot in jail for harassing her?" the man quickly obeys, and lets go of your delicate wrist.

Elliot rushes you to the car, before gently shoving you inside of it and getting in himself, one of the guards closes the door.

"Are you ok?" Elliot takes hold of your hand, inspecting it to see any bruising.

Unfortunately, there is a red line from the hard grasp, something that displeased your father greatly.

"That filth touching what is mine so carelessly" you raise an eyebrow at him.

"What is yours? I didn't know I'm property of yours" Elliot rolls his eyes.

"What I meant is that you are my daughter therefore I own you" you sigh, leaning back in the car seat.

"You don't have to remind me every second of my life that I'm your daughter, I get it" Elliot narrows his eyes at you.

"Stop it with this attitude or do you want to get punished, I'm pretty sure you won't like my punishments." You gulp at his threat, feeling shivers up and down your spine.

"Where are we going right now?" you change the subject, to get rid of the tension in the air.

"Take us to the hospital, Lucas" he orders the driver.

"As you wish, sir"

"To the hospital? Why?" Elliot stares at you as if you have grown two heads.

"Obviously to treat your wound" you look at your wrist then back at him with a baffled experission.

"Wound?"

\-------------

"I assure you that there is no wound, the red line around the wrist will disappear soon, Mr.Diedrich" the doctor assures the rich man who glares at him.

"Told you so, Papa" you exclaim, but he ignores you, and focuses all his attention on the doctor 

"It looks like a wound to me, so you better treat it right now, or do you wish to get fired?" Doctor Samuel coughs nervously.

"I think there is an ointment to treat this" the doctor stands up to go and get the ointment.

Once he is out of hearing distance, you turn your attention to Elliot.

"You didn't have to threaten him, he said the truth, you know" you utter out, looking down at your shoes.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about your well being, I'm doing what is good for your health" you are alarmed by his crude response.

Samuel returns back with the ointment, interrupting the conversation between you and Elliot.

Before the doctor could use it on you, Elliot snatches away the medical lotion and opens it.

"Give me your hand" you obey moving your bruised wrist forward into his free hand.

The cool substance against your sensitive skin gave you goosebumps.

"You have nice and soft skin..." he whispers.

"Just like mine and hers"

You frown slightly, noticing that Elliot is lost in his thoughts, mumbling what is on his mind.

"Umm...who is her?" Your question pulls him out of his thoughts quickly.

"Nobody, absolutely nobody"

Once he finished applying the ointment, you two leave the hospital.

\----------

The whole car ride to the company is spent in silence, Elliot is looking through pdf files using his tablet while you are just looking out of the window, with clear boredom.

You are not lazy or anything, but going to many places is stressing you out and making you uncomfortable.

"Did you really have to bring me with you to the company?" You follow after him out of the car.

"I just wanted to spend time with you as any good father should do" 

You two enter the company side by side, every employee stops what they are doing and greet your father politely, however they don't receive a greeting back.

Some employees stare at you strangely, wondering why their strict boss would bring a girl with him to work, not knowing that you are actually his adopted daughter.

"Good morning, Sir" Leo appears in front of you and Elliot, holding a hot cup of black coffee that your father takes from him.

"Is there any meeting today, Leo?" The blond inquires, taking a sip from his coffee as the three of you enter his office"

"No sir, nevertheless, we have tons of paperwork that needs to be handled today, especially the new investment contracts" Leo explains, watching his supervisor sit behind his desk.

"Did Ingrid state why she didn't attend yesterday's meeting?" the dark-haired man sighs.

"Her aunt passed away" Elliot scoffs.

"Inform her that she is fired, I don't want to see her face again" your mouth almost drops in shock at the cruelty of the situation.

"Understood, sir" 

And like this, Leo takes his leave, leaving you alone with your father in the office.

"Don't you think this decision is a bit cruel?" 

Elliot blinks at you for a few seconds then his lips quirks upwards, forming a smirk.

"Do you honestly think I care? A quick lesson, you need to separate your personal life from your work" you raise an eyebrow at him.

"So, if you die then I should still go to work on the same day of your death, is this your point?" He chuckles, finding your words quite amusing.

"No, that is not my point, and this can never happen, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are the employer, while they are the employees, you are the one who decides what is alright and what is not" Elliot leans back in his expensive rolling leather chair.

"Just like me being your father, I'm the one who decides what is good for you and what is not, sweetheart"


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you transfer me from my old school? I had friends, you know" you whine, causing Elliot to raise an eyebrow at you from the mirror as views his sportswear.

"Name one friend you had at your old school?" 

You stay silent, not knowing how to answer such a question without lying.

"Exactly, you had no friends at this filthy poor school of yours yet attending a decent school will offer much better chances of education" you pout at his harsh words.

"When am I going to start attending this school? And what its name?" you ask, curious about much time is left for you before you start your first day.

"You are going to start attending Swift Academy the day after tomorrow, so you better start preparing yourself" your mouth drops in shock.

"Swift Academy...isn't that the same Academy you attended?" Elliot shrugs but grins slightly.

"Yes, I got there with a scholarship, and it seems like you have done some searching up about me, sweetheart" your face heats up in embarrassment. 

"I just wanted to know more about you...nothing else, Papa" you explain, placing your hands behind your back while biting your bottom lip.

"You look adorable right now" 

He looks away from the full-length mirror, a smirk gracing his handsome features.

"Thank you, and you also look...cute?" you cringe at yourself for saying that who calls their adoptive father cute, there is nothing cute about Elliot.

Well, handsome is the right word to describe him, but never cute.

"I haven't been cute ever since high school, and the last person who called me that got buried six feet under by me" you almost choke on air.

"Huh?!" Elliot chuckles at you.

"Just kidding, you know, it is a dad joke" 

_'Dad joke? How in the world is that a dad joke?'_ you think to yourself.

For some reason, you don't believe it to be a joke, you feel like he just confessed to murdering someone on purpose.

"Are you going for a run, don't you have a lot of work to do?" you ask.

"I don't work on Friday and Saturday unless it's urgent" you nod your head slowly.

"I hope you enjoy your run, Papa," you say, ready to leave to your room and spend time watching anime and reading manga for the rest of the day.

He grabs you by the back of your shirt and pulls you to him before you could take another step in the direction of the exit.

"How about you also go for a run? I'm sure it will be fun for the both of us"

\-------

You tried to keep up with your father, but he is much faster and more used to taking long runs than you, so you stop every five minutes to catch your breath.

"I can't continue, please no more" you plead, before sitting on a nearby bench. 

Elliot frowns and stops in his tracks, his eyes narrow at you, displeased with your laziness.

"Stand up and continue lazy sloth" you shook your head stubbornly.

"I guess you have made your choice, sweetie" 

Elliot marches towards you, then does the most unexpected thing ever.

He picks you up bridal style, causing you to gasp and clutch into him in the fear of falling on the hard ground.

"Hey, let me down, I’m not a baby’’ you exclaim, as the people who pass by you, gives the two of you strange stares.

‘’Why? So, you can stay lazy, not going to happen’’ you roll your eyes at him and sigh, at least you don’t have to run any longer.

Elliot doesn’t have to admit it out loud, still, it makes him very happy to hold like that.

‘’Don’t you have a girlfriend to do those stuff with, or are you single as pringle?’’ Elliot chuckles.

‘’Romantic relationships aren’t really my thing, and neither are you getting into a relationship’’ you huff.

‘’You do realize that once I turn eighteen, I will move out, don’t you?’’

Suddenly the CEO stops running, and without any mercy lets go of you, making your bottom hit the hard ground.

‘’I won’t allow you to move out’’ you quickly stand up on your feet.

‘’You have no say in such a thing, I can do whatever I want when I become a legal adult’’ Elliot lowers his body slightly to have his eyes meet yours.

‘’Do you honestly think for one moment that I will allow you to leave, you are never leaving me, alright sweetheart?’’ his threatening tone made you flinch and look down at the ground.

‘’We will see when I turn eighteen-‘’ he cuts you off.

‘’When you turn eighteen, I’m one hundred percent sure, you would have changed your mind by that time, princess’’

\-------

"What do you mean she got adopted?!" the grey-haired man sneers at his secretary.

"Well, when I went to meet up with the (L/n)s, they told me that they gave up (Y/n) to someone else, sir" Ethel clutches his teeth together, glaring at Heath angrily.

"Who adopted her, Heath?" 

Instead of answering, the said man walks over to his boss's desk and hands him the tablet with a shaky hand

**_The CEO OF DIEDRICH COMPANIES HAS OFFICIALLY ADOPTED A THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL._ **

Seeing the title of the front page with the following picture of the familiar blond haired businessman alongside you mad Ethel throw the tablet at Heath who dodges.

"How in the world did my granddaughter get adopted by her biological father, you have a lot of explaining to do, Heath?" The red-haired man chuckles nervously.

"I know that I have a lot of explaining to do, but first what should we do with the (L/n)s for breaking their contract with us?"

"What we always do with traitor" Heath nods.

"You will hear the news of their death by tomorrow morning, sir"

**(A/n) What are your theories about the next chapters?**

**And, yes it seems like Elliot can have children after all🙃 Thanks for the support btw, guys! Your feedback encourages me to write more❤❤❤**


	5. Chapter 5

"I look pretty in this uniform" you mumble to yourself, twirling around in front of the large mirror with a big smile on your face, feeling confident at your appearance.

Today is your first day at the academy, and you wanted to look your best just like your cosplay videos, dress to impress.

"Where are your socks?" You turn around to face Elliot who looks displeased with your appearance.

"Umm...there they are" you point down at your anklets socks.

"Do you even realize how short this skirt is? I'm not going to make you go to school as that" Elliot exclaims walking towards one of your drawers which lays inside your walk-in closet.

He takes out a pair of long socks and walks back to you with a smirk on his face.

"Those will hide enough skin" you pout at him.

"You cannot be serious" his grey colored eyes meet yours.

"I'm dead serious, you are too young to show your legs off like that, now sit down"

He forces you to sit on your bed, before getting down on his knees and pulling your shoes and socks off your feet.

You watch him in amusement as he softly pushes one sock up your leg until it reaches slightly above your knee, repeating the same process with the other one.

He places your shoes back on and ties your laces together before standing up again, happy with his work.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do it for me, I could have done it myself" Elliot shrugs.

"Do you think I care, darling?' 

The CEO catches the sight of eyeliner and mascara when focuses on your eyes.

"Remove this makeup right now!" you pout at him.

"But it's only Mascara and eyeliner"

"I won't repeat myself, (y/n)"

\-------------

"I'm late all thanks to you, Papa" you utter out with annoyance, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind you. 

Elliot also gets out of the car and closes the door.

"How about I escort inside" you furrow your eyebrows at him, disliking the offer already.

"Absolutely not, I'm not a little kid, dad" you see other students pass by the two of you, gushing at how handsome your father is, and the fact that he is the famous CEO, Elliot Diedrich.

"Dad? Oh, now I get it." He chuckles slightly, realizing that you probably are embarrassed by him.

"See you later"

When you were about to walk away from him, he walks to you and steps you by grabbing your backpack.

"I will escort you inside whether you like it or not, princess"

\----------

"Oh Mr.Diedrich, look how much you have changed since the last time I have seen you, I knew you would become someone important in the future" The principal, Mr.Henrik knowledge proudly.

"You know that I was always was a hard worker since my junior days..."

This is the first time you see your father speak politely to someone.

"How is your son? Is he still doing drugs?"

You take your words back, Elliot is still rude to the core, he will never change.

Surprisingly, Mr.Henrik isn't offended by Elliot's blunt question and just chuckles.

"Denial became responsible and settled down with Yvette, and right now are waiting for their first child" Elliot shrugs, disinterested in the conversation.

"Good for him, I guess" 

"Here is your schedule, I just want you to know that your father has been from the top five students back in his days, always taking first place, I will not expect any less from you" 

_'Me? In the top first five? Nice joke'_ you sigh, pulling yourself out of your thoughts.

Mr. Henrik hands you the schedule. However, Elliot snatches it from you before you could even view it. 

"Hey!"

"History for first-class, let's go"

\----------

The stares you got from the other students as you and your father reach the history class, made you want the ground to open and swallow you.

Elliot pridefully walks beside you, after insisting on accompanying you to class, just to have a word with your teacher.

There is something strange you have realized about this academy is that there aren't many girls attending it, ever since you have stepped a foot in it.

Like you only saw is a group of three girls who are probably seniors when they were eyeing your father, the rest are boys from different ages, twelve to eighteen.

Considering those are the appropriate ages to attend this elite Academy.

"Umm...where are the girls?" You ask.

"The population of this city are seventy percent males and thirty percent, females, and most teenagers are males" he replies.

"Is that why you don't want me to date, anyone?" The CEO nods at you.

"Exactly, no boys no trouble" you sigh.

"Ok, it's not like any boy will get attracted to me" you mumble, thankfully Elliot doesn't hear you.

Once you reach class ad enter, everyone's attention is focused on you.

_'The whole class are, boys?! This is like one of those shoujo mangas'_

While swimming in your own thoughts, your father smirks at the red-haired female teacher who blushes upon seeing him.

Well, at least there is a female teacher, right?

"You still look the same, Lori" you cringe at how sweet your father sounds right now.

"Same goes to you, Elliot. still as handsome as ever" you almost puke in your mouth at how flirty she is acting towards your dad.

He leans her, to whisper something in her ear.

She smiles softly at you and gestures for you to come forward, which you do.

"Don't worry, I will take care of her" Lori promises, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The only reason Elliot flirted with Lori is to get her to look after you and inform him about anything suspicious going on with you.

"And if you need anything, don't hesitate to talk to me, (Y/n)" you smile at her.

"I will get going now, don't forget what we talked about, darling" your smile turns into a fake one when your meet his eyes.

"Of course, dad" 

Before Elliot leaves, he glares at your classmates with disgust, causing some of them to shrink back in their seats and others to glare back.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" You stand in the front of the class, facing everyone in the classroom.

"Hello, I'm (Y/n)(L/n- Diedrich" you quickly correct yourself when saying your last name.

"If that's all, would anyone like to ask anything"

Every boy in the class raises their hand up and the air, curious to know more about you.

This is going to be a very long day.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you alright, sir?" Leo asks Elliot who is tapping at a very quick pace on his laptop.

"Yes, I'm alright...why wouldn't I be alright?" The CEO exclaims, turning away from his laptop to face his assistant. 

Leo opens his mouth and closes it when he notices the glare given to him by his boss.

"I want to go back to the academy and drag (Y/n) with me back home, I don't want her in this trashy Academy with boys drooling all over her" Elliot confesses.

"Maybe you should have homeschooled her in the first place" The blonde man rolls his eyes.

"Well, I was going to do that, however, I also want her to get a great education...why am I even explaining this to you, get back to work!" Elliot orders angerily.

"But you still haven't finished signing the papers nor have you read the email sent by Northwest company, Sir" Leo points out.

"I haven't read the email, because I deleted it, Leo" the assistant's mouth drops in shock.

"Do you realize who Ethel Northwest is, if you two become partners it will benefit- " Elliot slams his hands on his desk, silencing his assistant.

"I don't want to hear his name spoke again in my appearance" Leo sighs.

"Why do you hate him so much, I never understood it" Elliot stands up from his seat and walks to his best friend.

"I and that man have bad blood since the first day I met him, and I won't give him the chance to step on me ever again, Leo" he places a hand on the man's shoulder.

"He is one of three people who have seen my old weak self and used it for their advantage."

Leo finally acknowledges what Elliot is trying to tell him, his eyes widening.

"No way, don't tell that man is-"

"Get back to work, we don't have time for this"

\----------

If being the only girl in your grade wasn't enough, many boys in class ask you many questions as if they haven't spoken to a girl before, some even follow you on your way to the cafeteria.

"Guys...stop it!" you exclaim, turning around to glare at the three boys following behind you.

"We just want to show you to the cafeteria" Nathan explains.

"Can you become my girlfriend, please?" Owen pleads, causing his friend, River to pinch him in the arm.

"You can't just ask her right away to become your girlfriend, idiot" you huff.

"Listen here, the only relationship we can have is friendship and nothing else" you clarify.

The three boys smirk at each other, then look at you again, nodding their heads at you.

"Sure, we don't mind"

You remember when your father told you no relationships with boys, however, he didn't state what type of relationship, so you are not afraid of his judgment.

Right now, you are going to enjoy making friends and creating happy memories with them.

"Out of the way, brats" you snap out of your thoughts, focusing your gaze at the two boys standing behind your new friends.

The two handsome boys look to be in the ninth grade, what is surprising about them is the blond one has a tongue piercing while the shorter dark-haired boy has a lip piercing alongside a septum piercing.

_'Honestly, I won't be surprised if their di...wait! What am I thinking, I should stop thinking dirty'_

"Are you deaf, girl? Get out of the way" the golden-haired boy orders, taking a threatening step towards you.

While having a moral battle with yourself, Nathan, Owen, and River move out of the way.

"I'm not deaf, the hallway is wide enough for you and your friend, _boy"_

Everyone gathers around you two, some eyes held pity for you while others are filled with excitement, awaiting the upcoming fight.

"Let's leave, Carlisle" 

"Wait a second, Jude. I want to say something" 

_'So, blondie is called Carlisle and the quiet boy is Jude, interesting'_

Carlisle does something unexpected and grabs you by your hair causing you to gasp.

"Leave her alone, she has done nothing wrong, Carlisle!" Owen gets ignored while Nathan and River glare at the older boy.

"Listen here, the next time you talk badly to me or him, I promise that I'm going to discipline you myself" with that threat being voiced, he lets go of your hair and walks away beside Jude.

People start to walk away, leaving you alone with your new friends.

"Who does he think he is?" you say, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Carlisle Handerson, he is the son of the famous actress Nora Henderson, he also takes first place in every test" Nathan starts to explains

"Jude Adams, his father owns this academy and many other private schools in the country, he comes in second place after Carlisle" River finishes.

"Both of them are stuck up, they think they own everyone" Owen sneers.

Suddenly your stomach makes a growling sound, attracting the attention of the trio, causing you to pout.

"What? I'm hungry"

\--------------

Today, you left the academy early because a teacher called in at the last minute with the excuse of being unwell.

"I'm so glad we got to spend time with you, (Y/n)" you smile at Nathan. 

"I'm delighted to also have another person in our group that loves anime." 

Yes, it turns out that River is an otaku like you.

"You better attend my birthday party tomorrow as you promised" Owen blurts.

"Wait, I have to get my father's permission fi-" 

"We will be waiting!" 

You let out a sigh, watching them walk away.

"Great, now I have to make sure I will attend tomorrow's party" you pull out your phone, ready to call the driver to pick you up.

However, a dark expensive car stops close to you, before the back seat door opens.

"Get in" a man who looks to be in his mid-fifties decrees.

"Umm...I'm not supposed to get into a car with a strange man" Ethel's lips quirks upwards.

"Who said I'm a strange man, I'm your grandfather" his reply shocked you.

Your grandfathers from both your perants side are dead, as for Elliot.

"You are Elliot's father!" he nods his head at you.

"Yes, I'm his father"

**A/n: Turns out that our male lead has a father😉 can you figure out why they have different last names, though?**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm still not getting into the car with you, sir" Ethel lets out a light chuckle. 

For some unknown reason, Ethel looks familiar as if you have met him before or something.

He doesn't look threatening to say the least, and even though he is your grandfather, you still rather not get into the car with him. 

After all, he is considered a stranger in your eyes.

Ethel gets out of the car and stands in front of you, a smirk still apparent on his face.

"Then I will just have to speak to you like this" 

The man is about 6'2 tall, his hair is greying due to old age, yet he is certainly handsome especially with those sharp features.

Now, you feel a bit intimidated by Ethel as he stands close to you.

"What do you want from me?" you ask, playing with your fingers nervously.

"I want you to know a few things about your father" you crease your brows in confusion.

"What do you mean by a few things?"

You feel your nerves tighten, thinking about all the bad scenarios.

"My son isn't a sane person, I just want you to know that whatever he does, then it has something to do with his mental illness"

Honestly, you didn't expect Ethel to utter those words, what kind of father speaks about his son like that? 

"What kind of mental illness does he have?" you inquire curiously.

"He has obsessive love disorder" your mouth almost drops in shock.

"Being a yandere is an actual thing!" you have only about this illness in fanfics, only thinking of it as a fictional thing.

Yes, you know that stalkers and possessive people exist, but never thought of obsessive love disorder as a real mental illness.

"Yandere?" Ethel is confused by the Japanese term.

"Don't worry about it, you boomer won't get it anyway" he rolls his eyes at you, yet finds it amusing how you got the sassy attitude from his son.

"Why would that concern me? Obsessive love disorder is about falling in love, Papa isn't in love with me" your grandfather shook his head.

"Obsessive love disorder is when a person becomes obsessive and feel the need to protect the person he loves, it can be any type of love" 

\---------

"Is there something wrong? you have been quiet the whole car ride, sweetheart" Elliot speaks up right after you two-step a foot into the mansion. 

"Oh, it's nothing, Papa" you lie smoothly.

"Did someone make you sad? I'm going to kill-" you cut him off quickly.

"No!" You burst out shocks him.

"What I mean, no one made me angry, I was just thinking about something" 

You won't tell him about meeting his father, it seems like the two aren't on good terms, and if you told him about your conversation, he might scold you for it.

And you don't like to be scolded for any type of reason.

"What are you thinking about?" He places an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to his warm body.

"I made three friends today" you exclaim, causing Elliot to frown deeply.

"Oh...good for you"

_'Someone is displeased'_

"What are their names? females or males? What are their ages?

These many questions made your head spin.

"They are all males, same age as me, their names are River, Nathan, and Owen" you reply.

"Great, so you befriended some horny boys, just great" Elliot's sarcasm made you frown.

"They are not horny at all" the CEO raises an eyebrow.

"Honey, they are perverts whether you like it or not, boys aren't innocent creatures" 

_'Good thing, you don't about my fanfictions then'_

"Anyways, Owen invited me to his birthday party which is tomorrow and I was wondering if I can-"

"No" his blunt answer makes you pout.

"But I have to go, you can also come with me, perants are also invited" you try to convince him, nevertheless Elliot doesn't back up.

"I won't repeat myself, (Y/n)" you huff, and cross your arms over your chest.

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so, you have no right to argue with me about such matter" you clutch your fists together.

You knew this was expected, but still, it made you frustrated that he is not considering your opinion.

"I want to go to the party tomorrow, I'm not your pet!" you raise your voice, annoying the golden-haired man.

"Keep your voice down, (Y/n)" Elliot orders harshly, however you keep going on with your renting.

"You bought me from my friends, deleted all of my social media accounts, and now you are forbidding me from going anywhere!" 

Tears start falling down your cheeks from the anger ragging through your whole body.

"He was right, you are obsessive and mentally sick and..." You stop upon realizing your mistake. 

Elliot grabs you by the front of your uniform jacket, pulling you to him, his experission filled with anger.

"Who told you I was mentally ill" 

When he doesn't receive a reply, he repeats the question in a more stern voice.

"I met grandpa today and he told me about your mental illness, Papa"


	8. Chapter 8

"So what if I and grandpa talked about your mental illness, at least now I know why you are so paranoid about keeping me away from other people!" you burst out, causing him to let go of you.

"Well, I don't have any mental illness, my dear dad just loves to believe that" you raise an eyebrow at the blond CEO.

"And why would he think that unless you gave him a reason for it" you argue back.

"My mother is the one who had obsessed love disorder" your gaze softens when you see his sad experission.

"She tried to get back with my dad by threatening him, she even murdered his wife and killed my younger half-sister"

You stay silent not knowing what to say and also feeling guilty for doubting him.

"My dad got angry at her to the point where he disowned me, cutting off the last connection he had with us" you feel tears start building up at the corners of your eyes.

"Is that why you hate him?" 

"Well, he is the reason why my mom stayed in an asylum, I depended on myself in everything until I achieved my dreams and became rich"

Once Elliot finishes, you wrap your arms around him, hugging him tightly with tears falling down your face.

"I didn't know that, Papa" 

You don't see the smirk appearing on his face, as he hugs you back.

Elliot is glad that his manipulative skills are effective on you, enjoying the fact how you fall for his lies easily.

Well...it wasn't a complete lie, he just added sprinkles to the top to make himself look good and make his father look like the bad man.

"It is alright, and I shouldn't have gotten angry at you, sweetheart" his fake sad experission returns once you pull away from him.

"You know I have always misunderstood you, thinking you aren't good, but it turns out you are just heartbroken from your past, Papa"

Elliot wanted to laugh at your words, yet holds it in, not wanting to expose himself in front of you.

"I have decided to allow you to go to your friend's birthday party" your (e/c) eyes light up as he wipes away your tears.

"Thank you, Papa"

"And of course I will be coming with you" you nod at him.

"Wait...I still haven't brought Owen a birthday gift"

"Leave that matter to me"

\------------

"You don't know how happy I'm that you are here, (Y/n)" you smile at Owen brightly.

Your father rolls his eyes at the interaction between you and Owen, already hating the boy.

"Here's your gift, brat" Elliot throws the small elegant-looking box at Owen who catches it quickly before it falls on the hard floor.

"Dad, don't be rude!"

"Thank you, sir" the dark-haired boy smiles nervously at your father.

"Is it just me or does he look disgusted?" Nathan whispers to River.

"How about you join us, and let the kids have fun" Owen's father, Ryan drags Elliot away from you causing you to let out a relieved sigh.

"I must admit, your adoptive dad is scary" River utters out.

"I agree, I felt like he wanted to kill us" Nathan add, while you sigh and look down at your feet in embarrassment.

"Don't worry guys, he is just overprotective" you explain shyly.

"Well, if I had a pretty daughter like yourself, I would keep her safe at all costs" you hit Owen's arm.

"Don't cross the friend zone" you warn him playfully.

"You didn't tell us you invited Jude and Carlisle, Owen" the letter frowns at his ginger-haired friend

"What are you talking about, Riv? I didn't invite-" you stop Owen from speaking by pointing in the direction of the familiar two boys speaking with Owen's mother.

"Oh...I kind of forget to say that my mother is the one who invited them, considering how Carlisle is our neighbor" you sigh, while Nathan rolls his eyes.

"Great so we are forced to bear his weight" River huffs out.

"Guys, let us not allow them to ruin our night, Ok?" The trio looks at you, before finally agreeing with you.

"You are right...do you want to see my room, (Y/n)?" You nod your head at him.

"Sure, why not"

"Taking it to the next level, are we, Owen?"

"Owen is going to show you his tricks, hopefully, you won't fall asleep from boredom" Owen's face turns tomato red while you feel the heat rise to your ears.

"Shut it you two, I just want to show (Y/n) what my room looks like, nothing more" 

\-----------

"It must be hard to raise a thirteen-year-old girl all on your own, Elli" Elliot narrows his eyes at the woman who is clinging to his arm.

"Elli?" The redhead giggles.

"Yes, that's my nickname for you" the Billionaire shoves the drunk woman away from him.

"My name is Elliot, not Ellie, peasant" the woman gasps when your father insults her.

"And it is easy to take care of a thirteen-year-old as long as I'm rich" Ryan chuckles.

"But, we both know that teenagers have their ups and downs, their attitudes say it all" Elliot moves an eyebrow up at Owen's father.

"My (Y/n) is one hundred perfect, I don't see anything wrong with her, Ryan" the dark-haired man raises his hands in the air.

"Calm down, I wasn't attacking your adoptive daughter, I'm just stating how normal teenagers love to disobey their perants, when I was their age, I never listened to my father..."

Instead of continuing to listen to Ryan, Elliot walks away without a care about anything in the world.

Isn't it enough that he came to this awful birthday party? He won't force himself to speak to others.

"Hey, don't you to hear the rest man?" 

Elliot just holds his middle finger up in response.

"He's so handsome" Ryan turns to his wife.

"Honey, he just called you a peasant"

"That counts for something, doesn't it?"

\-------

"I think you give up, Mr.Elliot seems to be very insistent on not forgiving you, Sir" Heath utters out, seeing his boss's disappointed experission.

"I thought he would feel threatened by me telling (Y/n) about his illness, and he would call me or come to my office to warn me to stay away from her, yet nothing happened" Ethel confesses.

It was no lie, how much Ethel loves his son and wants him back into his life, yet he admits he has done big mistakes.

That Elliot doesn't know about half of them.

"I have got an idea, hopefully, that will make come crawling back to me" Heath's eyes widen.

"What is it?"

"We are going to kidnap my granddaughter"


End file.
